The Darkness Dancing
by ShyStars
Summary: I had lived in the shire my whole life, growing up beside Frodo and Bilbo and loving them despite the differences. I knew nothing of the outside beyond Gandalf. But when the ring of power is passed to my brother, I won't let him face the world that was even bigger than we imagined alone. But with my own unknown history revealing light and darkness, who will be there for me? OC
1. Prologue

**The Darkness Dancing: **I had lived in the shire my whole life, growing up beside Frodo and Bilbo and loving them despite the differences. I knew nothing of the outside beyond Gandalf. But when the ring of power is passed to my brother, I won't let him  
face the world that was even bigger than we imagined alone. But with my own  
unknown history revealing itself and darkness, who will be there for me?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the _Lord of the Rings_, books or movies otherwise. If I did…there would have been more Haldir XD and he wouldn't have died T-T

**Author Note: **I will mainly be going by the movie version, while the books are always better than the movies, it will just make my life much easier if I use the movies. However, I will use the book details of how the story goes when I see fit, and if I liked how it went in the book better than in the movie. Given that this will be an Aragorn story, because despite him being one of the best looking characters, he has few stories about him. I will not remove Arwen from the story; they just never had any romantic feelings or relationship with one another. I felt the need to clarify this before the story starts in case anyone has any objections and feels the need to stop reading. All translations are from online and will be given at the end of the chapter.

**Rating: **Rated T for adult language, adult content and dark themes. Rating may change in the future.

* * *

Prologue

_Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky_

"Asca! Asca!" A musical voice whispered into the ear of the white horse she was riding on, breathless from the pain she was feeling from the wound in her stomach and in her heart. One pale hand clutching onto the horses black mane, while the other one clung to the bungle of clothes she was carrying, "You must hurry, there isn't much time left…." The horse's gallop increases, listening to the urgency in her master's voice, and hearing the battle that was clashing behind her like a thunderstorm. The shouts of pain and monsters screaming terrifying the horse to move faster along with her masters calls. "We must to get Gandalf…Asca!"

_Seven for the dwarf-lords in their halls of stone_

Pale hands were attempting to hold on as the darkness began to creep into her vision. The sounds of the battle had long since vanished, but she knew that the monsters would win and continue looking for her, looking for the small infant she held in her arms; an infant that was beginning to grow restless. "Dina Poikaer, dina…." As if under a spell the moving infant stilled, its rosy cheeks lifting up into a smile as she dreamed on, never suspecting anything wrong in the world around her. It almost made the one holding her want to cry and smile at the same time, "Poikaer..." her hands gripped the horse's mane with new found strength; she had to save the little girl in her arms. She had to save her baby or…"Asca!" she commanded to the horse again.

_Nine for the mortal men doomed to die_

"Almost there…almost there…" The woman breathed, patting weakly at the horse's neck, breath coming in gasps but her grip never loosening on the baby in her arms but falling from the mane of the horse as the darkness that had hung in the corners of her vision for so long began to take control. She fell sideways off of the great white and black horse that had slowed to a slow walk in its weariness from traveling hard, fast, and far all night. She would have completely succumbed to it if not for the warm, familiar arms of the wizard had caught her. Blue eyes blinked up at the grey wizard that often mentored her, "Gandalf…"

_One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne_

"Vereath, what has happened to you?" Gandalf asked, surprise evident on his aged face and within his wise blue eyes as he looked upon the black haired elf wounded in his arms. She was not one that was easily injured, and the fact that she was mortally wounded and fading in his arms surprised him and also sent a strange flash of ominous feeling through his gut. Whoever had done this to the powerful female in his arms had to be frightening enemy.

"Gandalf…" The woman, now identified with the name Vereath, breathed, fighting the darkness that was consuming her once again. She just needed enough time to explain things, just enough time and everything would be alright. She would be able to correct the mistakes she had made and the wrongs she had done. She just needed enough time. "Please help her Gandalf…please save my Amaiel…"

_In the Land of Mordor where Shadows Lie_

"Vereath…"Gandalf breathed as the female handed him the bundle of clothes that she had clung so tightly to with pale, shaking arms that had struggled to lift the small infant do to her waning strength, "Mellonamin…what has happened?" His blue eyes looked upon the sleeping infant that could not be more than a few days old, "Who is after you? Who does this child belong to?" He was unaware that his friend and at one time student had had a child, he wasn't even aware that she had found a mate.

"Gandalf…" Crystal tears filled Vereath's blue eyes as she shook her head in despair, she didn't want to tell him, she couldn't. She didn't have enough time to explain everything she wanted to. She could feel her time was ending; Mandos was calling her to return to the Lands of Valinor.

_One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them_

"I don't have much time left Gandalf; you must take my Amaiel far away from here…" Vereath breathed, raising a pale hand with the last bit of strength she felt in her cold body to drag the shaking hand gently down the warm, sparking cheek of the little girl that was now held within Gandalf's arms. "No one can ever know where she is! No one Gandalf!"

"Who is after this child Vereath? What has gotten you so frightened?"

"Please Gandalf…promise me she will be kept safe. That she will be raised away from the darkness of this world that is growing. Please…" Vereath ignored Gandalf's question, never taking her eyes away from her daughter's sweet face. She hadn't the heart to tell Gandalf, nor the will to admit the frightening beings that looked, hungered for her daughter living in the darkness.

_One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them_

"Promise me Gandalf" Vereath looked away from her daughter's face, her blue eyes locking with the wizard's own blue eyes, "She must never be found Gandalf, never. Promise me."

The old grey wizard let of a slightly shaky breath as he tightened his grip around the baby in his arms. He didn't understand what Vereath was saying, who she was frightened of, or why this small girl was so important, but he would do what she asked. It was the least he could do, and he felt that if he didn't agree, ghastly events would happen that he would not be able to stop. As he looked away from Vereath onto the face of the baby, who had awoken and was now looking up at the wizard with a smiling face and golden-brown eyes stared up at him with no hint of what was happening around her, he felt that he had to do everything in his power to protect the young girl.

She would be very important, though he didn't know how or why, he would protect her and keep her safe. "I promise you Vereath, I will keep this child safe."

"Diola lle, Gandalf…diola lle" With one last, small shaky smile at her mentor and friend, and a sorrowful but loving gaze at her daughter, Vereath collapsed onto the forest floor, her horse companion crying out before fleeing the scene, her battle with darkness now over as her life faded.

"Tenna' ento lye omenta Vereath" Gandalf spoke in a quiet voice, sadness on his features before he turned away from the scene and climbed upon his own horse companion. If what Vereath feared and was killed by was as powerful as he suspected, though actually having no clue as to who or what could have done such a thing, he needed to find a safe place for the young baby; A safe place that was cut off from the darkness of the world, a place that would benefit and raise a happy child greatly.

"I know just what to do with you Amaiel…" Gandalf murmured, smiling despite the grief he felt when the girl giggled, happy and unaware of her surroundings as her hands entangled themselves within his long grey beard. "You will be kept safe and happy, just as I promised your mother Vereath, while I have time to figure out who and what is after you that has begun to haunt my very thoughts. For I fear that taking you with me will not lead to safety, for you or for me, and taking you within the realms of your people or men will only lead to darkness. I know the perfect place for you Amaiel."

_In the Land of Mordor where Shadows Lie_

"I think you will do quite well in The Shire my dear, quite well indeed…"

**Translations:**

Asca – Hurry

Dina – Be Silent

Poikaer – Pure One

Vereath – Eternal Peace

Amaiel – Beautiful Gift

Mellonamin – My Friend

Diola lle – Thank You

Tenna' ento lye omenta – Until Next We meet


	2. Chapter One

**The Darkness Dancing: **I had lived in the shire my whole life, growing up beside Frodo and Bilbo and loving them despite the differences. I knew nothing of the outside beyond Gandalf. But when the ring of power is passed to my brother, I won't let him face the world that was even bigger than we imagined alone. But with my own unknown history revealing itself and darkness, who will be there for me?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the _Lord of the Rings_, books or movies otherwise. If I did…Eomer would have appeared more often!

**Rating: **Rated T for adult language, adult content and dark themes. Rating may change in the future.

**Author Note: **I'm so glad that there are people liking this story so far! I will try to update this, as long as my other story and any others I decide to work on, when I can but seeing as I will be starting school and, hopefully, be getting a job in the next week or so, I might not get to update as often as I would like. I will try to get a chapter out though at least every other week. If I cannot, I am apologizing in advance. I will try!

* * *

_"It's not how much we give but how much love we put into giving." – Mother Teresa_

Chapter One

"Amaiel!" A figure covered completely in a mound of blankets groaned softly as their name was called from somewhere within the hobbit-hole they lived in, not wanting to wake from the strange dream she had been having. "Amaiel! Wake up child before you sleep the day away and before you miss elevensies seeing as you have already missed breakfast and second breakfast!" Amaiel, the young girl residing under the mountain of blankets, groaned softly again as her uncle continued trying to wake her up. "Please wake up my dear or I shall not give you the gift I have for you!"

Amaiel groaned softly, managing to bring herself from the entanglement she had caused during the night, wincing when the sunlight managed to sneak its way through the small, round window in her room. While her uncle Bilbo, though really he was in no relation to her at all, had built on a human or elf sized room when she finally stood taller than he did, the windows and even the door leading into her room where still hobbit sized and held the distinctive round shape that hobbits seemed to favor. "Alright, alright Uncle Bilbo, I am up!" Amaiel called softly, knowing that her uncle Bilbo would hear her as hobbits had very good hearing just like elves did.

Amaiel drove a pale hand through her bright red, wildly curly hair as she sleepily walked over to the dresser and hand basin of water located along the side wall in her small, but quaint room. As she splashed the room temperature water onto her face to clean away the sleepiness and wake her fully up, she thought about the strange dream she had once again experienced. _Who was that woman Gandalf was talking to? Why does she seem so familiar? _Amaiel shivered slightly as she thought of the beginning of her dream, _and what were those disgusting monsters?_

"Amaiel, are you coming my dear?" Amaiel shook herself from her thoughts as she pulled on a pair of dark brown trousers, as wearing a dress around so many little people when one is quiet big can lead to certain embarrassments as Amaiel had found out at an early age, a pale green tunic followed after the pants, choosing not to let the loose fitting-top be tucked into her pants as it made her uncomfortable. After she tucked her feet into knee-length boots, and braided her waist-length, uncontrollable hair back she was ready to face the world outside her room, no matter how poorly many of the other hobbit's in the shire thought of her.

She found her uncle placing food into a small, compared to Amaiel, basket in the kitchen. "You had something you needed from me Uncle Bilbo?" Amaiel asked, thankful that she was somewhat short for her race, half-elven and half-human, and did not have to bend down to an almost back-breaking experience like Gandalf did when he came to visit, though to be fair he was a wizard and not really man either.

"Ah, Amaiel my dear" Bilbo exclaimed, not having heard the young girl who had come to live in his care twenty-five years ago and had become like a daughter to him, when she entered. "You are getting quite good at sneaking around my dear, I didn't even hear you."

Amaiel smiled at her uncle as she sat down at her chair, for it was big enough for her though it sat a little closer to the ground than normal sized chairs, or at least she had heard from Gandalf. "I only learn from the best Uncle." Bilbo smiled cheerfully at her, knowing she was referring to the fact that in one of his many tales he had managed to sneak up to or away from many dangers without being caught, as he and all hobbits tended to be quicker and lighter on their feet. Very difficult to catch beings they were. "What did you need from me uncle that wouldn't allow me a few minutes more of sleep?" Amaiel asked again, still watching as he continued to place several more items of food into the already over flowing basket. "Did I hear you had some form of gift for me?" She grinned, always excited to get a gift for her uncle usually chose strange but beautiful gifts to give her.

"Always one to cut right to the chase my dear, but yes, I do have a gift for you" Bilbo said, closing the basket of food before he reached down to the stool beside him for a white gift box which he handed to Amaiel. "And I believe that it will be a quite useful gift for tonight."

Amaiel threw Bilbo a curious glance before she grabbed the top of the box and opened it. She gasped at what she revealed from within. "Uncle…it's beautiful…" Within the box was an amazing elf-made dress, with the wide bell sleeves that women all around middle earth apparently wore. The skirt and bodice were a deep blue, almost the color of the night sky, while the sleeves were a crisp white with a pattern of leaves and ivy etched into it with a thread that was the same blue of the dress. A white sash, used like a belt around the waist of the dress, with the same blue pattern as the sleeves was also within the gift box. "But uncle, I cannot accept such a gift, you know that I do not wear dresses and…and…"

"Now, now child, you can except it for it is a gift from Frodo and me. It is your birthday today just as it is ours, no matter if you want to celebrate it with a big party or not." Bilbo smiled at her, reaching over and patting her hand, "besides, I would be happy if you had something to wear, something more womanly than you usually do, for the big party tonight."

"Thank you Bilbo!" Amaiel folded the dress back in the box before she reached for any gave him a hug, laughing along when he started to, "and Happy Birthday Bilbo!"

"Happy Birthday to you too!" Bilbo replied happily, "Happy Birthday my dear Amaiel!"


	3. Chapter Two

**The Darkness Dancing: **I had lived in the shire my whole life, growing up beside Frodo and Bilbo and loving them despite the differences. I knew nothing of the outside beyond Gandalf. But when the ring of power is passed to my brother, I won't let him face the world that was even bigger than we imagined alone. But with my own unknown history revealing itself and darkness, who will be there for me?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the _Lord of the Rings_, books or movies otherwise. If I did…Eomer would have appeared more often!

**Rating: **Rated T for adult language, adult content and dark themes. Rating may change in the future.

**Author Note: **Sorry this chapter has taken so long to come out. With my computer not agreeing with me (every time I opened a file it froze!)I finally just decided to reformat the whole thing. Hopefully, despite what I will be taking on in the next couple of weeks, I will be able to update as often as I would like. Just bear with me! I am kind of proud of this chapter, because it's the longest one I've written for any of my stories yet :D I hope the length can help somehow make a little difference on how sorry I am that it took so long to come out. I also kind of feel, and y'all can tell me if you think so too, that it feels like I am trying to rush it at the end. I feel like I spent so much time typing out and explaining the first part of the chapter that as I get to the end, I was just rushing through it. I don't know if that's just me though :/ Please Review? Tell me what I need to work on and everything!

Now…I have an important question for my readers…

Would y'all rather me write this in first person, or continue on as I have in third person? Only reason I ask this is because I found myself having written out most of the chapter in first person, thankfully I realized this before I posted it because half of it was written in third and the other first, and I realized that it maybe flowed better this way, maybe? I know some people don't like first person, as it tends to lead as an author insert, which this is NOT, and kind of mary-sue-ish, but I was wondering what everyone thought. It really doesn't matter to me; both are just as easy and difficult to write. I just want to know what everyone would prefer for this story?

* * *

"_I value the friend who for me finds time on his calendar, but I cherish the friend who for me does not consult his calendar" –Robert Brault_

Chapter Two

"Now my dear," Bilbo began as he let go of Amaiel and began adding a few extra things to the basket, "would you be kind enough to take this with you when you go out to find Frodo." He smiled at her with a knowing look in his eyes, Amaiel just grinned at him nodding in answer. "The poor lad didn't even stay long enough during second breakfast for thirds and it appears he is planning on missing elevensies by being lost in one of his books, he and you both need something to eat."

"Of course Uncle," Amaiel answered, taking the basket from the table not really surprised about the weight of it, she had lone grown use to how much hobbits ate, "Will you be alright by yourself? I know that the Sackville-Baggins have been bothering you lately, I could stay and keep them away-"

"No, no, it's quite alright Amaiel. I have put a sign up that should keep away unwelcomed guests and well-wishers, only people having to do with the party will be allowed." Bilbo declined shaking his head with a smile while he followed Amaiel to help her with the door, "You run along and have a fun afternoon with Frodo and your friends."

Amaiel smiled at him, bending down to kiss him on the top of his head gently, "Thank you Uncle," before leaving out the green round door. She paused briefly to wave at Bilbo who was standing at the door. She frowned slightly when she noticed the faraway look in his eyes; his hand was in his pocket. She was worried; she had noticed him doing this more and more as his birthday approached.

She shook her head, several curly strips of hair that had managed to escape her braid waving in the air as she did. Hopefully he would be back to his normal, unusual hobbit self after the party. But until then, she needed to find Frodo, and if she knew her cousin like she thought she did, she knew right where he would be.

/~/

"Right where I knew you would be," Amaiel said with a smile on her lips as Frodo jumped in surprised not having heard her sneak up on him. "Waiting for Gandalf?"

"Amaiel" Frodo gasped, smiling up at her as she sat down before him, "you are getting quiet good at that little one, sneaking up on people."

"As I told Bilbo before, I learn from the best" Amaiel replied, setting the basket done between them, knowing that she wouldn't eat even an eighth of the food within. "Just as Bilbo has prepared us a picnic because he believes that I need to eat as much as you Hobbits do, and the fact that you, Mr. Baggin's, would be lost somewhere in your book" She smiled at him and opened the lid to the overstuffed basket, "Seems Bilbo was not wrong, on one count that is…" She sighed as she looked at all the food stuffed within, "On the other hand, I could never eat this much."

"That is true, however, I will finish it off for you Amaiel, as I can eat this much" Frodo replied, smiling up at her with his blue eyes as he set his book aside and began picking different things from the basket to eat. "I didn't stay as long as I would have liked for second breakfast because I didn't want to miss Gandalf coming, he's late."

"Of course he is" Amaiel answered, picking a few grapes from a bunch within, she smirked over at Frodo, "When isn't he? I can just imagine what he will say, as he says the same thing every time he visits" Frodo joined in when she attempted to mimic their wizard friend,

"A wizard is never late, nor is he early, he arrives precisely when he means to."

Both Frodo and Amaiel both burst into laughter that probably would have continued on for quite some time if they hadn't heard the sound of hooves walking and the familiar voice of a wizard singing a tune. Amaiel grinned at Frodo, grabbing an apple from the basket before both he and her darted off through the trees to get to the rode. Amaiel kept a close eye on the hobbit so she didn't end up tripping over him, having done it more than enough when she first grew taller than him.

Amaiel stopped beside Frodo as the cart the wizard was sitting in stopped slightly below us on the road; the familiar aged face of the Grey Wizard Gandalf looked up at us, his blue eyes twinkling in the light that managed to make its way with the shadows of the wide rimmed, gray pointy hat.

"You're late," Frodo and her alleged at the same time, as all three of use stared at each other waiting for the first one of us to break the eye contest.

"A wizard is never late, nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to!"

Frodo and Gandalf broke it at the same time however, when they both began to laugh. Amaiel smiled as Frodo jumped forward from the hill, onto the cart and into Gandalf in a welcoming hug. She climbed on afterwards, waiting her turn for a hug from the wizard that visited less and less as the years passed. "Amaiel…" Gandalf spoke, smiling gently at her as he took in her appearance at arm length after their hug, "you have grown yet again Aier. You are turning into quite a beautiful Elandili Amaiel, quite beautiful indeed."

"Thank you Gandalf," Amaiel responded, blushing slightly as she was not use to such compliments from anyone other than her brother and Uncle and her two friends, Peregrin Took and Meriadoc Brandybuck. "But I am afraid that you are somewhat biased."

"Do not attempt to tell her otherwise Gandalf," Frodo spoke, coming into the conversation as he threw a mock glare in her direction, "Amaiel will listen to no one concerning her beauty for she does not see it herself and perhaps never will." He grinned defiantly in her direction when she stuck my tongue out at him in retaliation. Amaiel might be the age of twenty-two but she with still act like a youngling most of the times, how could she not given who her best friends are and who raised her.

Amaiel decided to steer the conversation into another direction as this one was quite embarrassing, "It's wonderful to see you Gandalf…" She said, smiling as the cart began to move down the road again.

"You didn't really think I would miss your birthdays or your Uncle Bilbo's birthday did you?" He replied, grinning patting both Frodo and her on the head before retaking the leads on the horse pulling the cart.

"What news of the outside world?" Frodo asked, just as eager as she was to hear about the world they were so sheltered from and about the elves, "I want to hear everything!"

"Yeah Gandalf," Amaiel agreed, grinning in excitement for the news, "Any knew news about the elves?"

"Everything? Far too eager and curious for a hobbit and hobbit raised individual, most unnatural" He spoke, chuckling slightly. "Well," he sighed, beginning, "what can I tell you? Much of the wide world goes on as it has in the past age. Full of its own comings and goings, scarcely even aware of the existence of hobbit's…" Amaiel couldn't help but notice that as Gandalf's eyes looked over the landscape of the Shire, they darkened slightly, as if hiding something in his tale from both Frodo and her "for which I am very thankful." He muttered afterwards. Amaiel knew she wasn't supposed to hear that last statement because not even Frodo, with hearing just as good if not better, than hers, had not heard the wizard muttered it as well; she could tell for her brother kept grinning instead of questioning the wizard like he normally would have.

Amaiel smiled, deciding to ignore the feeling she had growing in her stomach ever since she saw Bilbo standing in the doorway with the empty look in his eyes, and grinned as they grew closer to bag end and the hobbit hills where she knew excited children were waiting for Gandalf to come with his famous firecrackers. She was right as she looked over at Gandalf, grinning when the small hobbits began running after the cart and he continued on like in didn't affect him. Amaiel knew that he wouldn't just continue on ignoring the children that were calling out his name in excitement; he loved their laughter too much.

Amaiel was right as she and the children laughed, they also screaming in excitement as they chased after the fireworks that Gandalf had made go off from the cart. He really was an amazing and kind friend. "Ooo, the long expected party!" He spoke, causing Frodo and her to look down from the cart over the side of the rode to see other hobbits preparing the big white tent for Bilbo's birthday tonight, "So how is the old rascal?" Gandalf began, wanting to change the subject from the outside world and having been given the perfect opportunity to do so, "I hear it's going to be a party of special magnificence."

"More like a party of outflow proportions," Amaiel spoke, shaking her head at all the planning, money, and difficulties that went into this big party Bilbo insisted on throwing. It was not a simple party like he wanted everyone to believe, even Frodo and Amaiel.

"You know Bilbo," Frodo said, smiling gently at the mention of his beloved relative, but also showing his suspicions that this party wasn't just a birthday party that there was something to suspect, "he's got the whole place in an uproar."

Gandalf chuckled, "Oh well…that should please him." He muttered, smirking slightly.

"Half the Shires been invited" Amaiel spoke, shooting Gandalf a knowing look.

"Good gracious, me" Gandalf continued muttering.

"He's up to something." Frodo added,

"Oh really?" Gandalf asked rhetorically, not saying anything to their alleged suspicions, just grinning.

"Alright keep your secrets" Frodo spoke, grinning as well, "Before you came along we Bagginses were very well thought of," Amaiel grinned and decided to play along in Frodo's attempt at a guilt trap.

"Indeed?" Gandalf asked, playing along.

"Never had any adventures or did anything unexpected."

"If you're referring to the incident with the dragon, I was barley involved," Gandalf began, defending himself with a playful smile, "All I did was give your uncle a little nudge out of the door."

"Whatever you did" Frodo began while Amaiel finished,

"You've officially been labeled as a disturber of the peace," She added, knowing from the whispers she had heard around town, "as well as me."

"Oh really?" Gandalf asked, looking over the hobbit hills as they drew ever closed to Bag End, he didn't seem to mind being labeled that, he was probably proud of it. Amaiel decided that it was probably time Frodo and her got off, before Gandalf reached home, as she knew that he would want time alone to catch up with Bilbo and discuss whatever it was they were planning.

"I think I'll go find Merry and Pippin," Amaiel spoke, standing up in the cart as it continued moving, "I better find them before they get caught stealing from farmer Maggot's crops again." She smiled as she hugged Gandalf again, jumping down without a problem afterwards. "It was wonderful to see you again Gandalf, I am glad you are back."

"I will see you at the party my dear Amaiel, I have another story for you as well as a gift," Gandalf called, causing Amaiel to grin at her old friend before she waved and ran off in the woods, looking for the shortcut to the edge of the Shire where Pippin and Merry were sure to be.

Amaiel suddenly couldn't wait for Bilbo's birthday party, despite the uneasy feeling growing in her chest.

* * *

**Translations:**

Aier - small one

Elandili – Half-elf


	4. Chapter Three

**The Darkness Dancing: **I had lived in the shire my whole life, growing up beside Frodo and Bilbo and loving them despite the differences. I knew nothing of the outside beyond Gandalf. But when the ring of power is passed to my brother, I won't let him face the world that was even bigger than we imagined alone. But with my own unknown history revealing itself and darkness, who will be there for me?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the _Lord of the Rings_, books or movies otherwise. If I did…Legolas would have had brown hair, Orlando Bloom just looks better with Brown hair in my opinion!

**Rating: **Rated T for adult language, adult content and dark themes. Rating may change in the future.

**Author Note: **I'm glad there are people that like this story so far. I'm trying to balance this and my time looking for a job out, it's a lot scarier than is seems. I'm also trying not to favor one story over the next, but it's kind of hard when you only have urges to write certain stories at certain times. I'm trying my hardest though~ that's all I can offer. Please leave reviews, I love them! Especially if they can tell me what I need to work on, as I know there are things that I need to.

Now…I have an important question for my readers…

Would y'all rather me write this in first person, or continue on as I have in third person? Only reason I ask this is because I found myself having written out most of the previous chapter in first person, thankfully I realized this before I posted it because half of it was written in third and the other first, and I realized that it maybe flowed better this way, maybe? I know some people don't like first person, as it tends to lead as an author insert, which this is NOT, and kind of mary-sue-ish, but I was wondering what everyone thought. It really doesn't matter to me; both are just as easy and difficult to write. I just want to know what everyone would prefer for this story?

Please take the poll on my profile to help me decide? I'll keep it open for two weeks…

* * *

"_Every meeting led to a parting, and so it would, as long as life was mortal. In every meeting there was some of the sorrow of parting, but in everything parting there was some of the joy of meeting as well." - Cassandra Clare, Clockwork Princess_

Chapter Three

Amaiel laughed as she sat at one of the tables, watching Frodo dancing and enjoying himself with other hobbits, while Bilbo sat telling one of the tales of his many adventures to the hobbit children who sat before him with excited attention. The party was turning out to be more enjoyable that she thought it would be; some of the hobbits and guests have even told her Happy Birthday. It had surprised her that they remembered that it was her birthday as well, considering that her living in the Shire was looked down upon from many of the hobbits since she was first delivered to Bilbo from Gandalf this very same night, twenty-two years ago.

She had arrived late with her two friends, Merry and Pippin, after having snagged them before farmer Maggot found them. They had been in his fields again, stealing his planted crops. She had no idea where her two little friends had run off to as soon as they made it to the party, and while she knew they were probably causing come form of mischief somewhere, she was glad they had gone off somewhere. They hadn't stopped teasing her and complementing her on her dress since she had put it on, she was surprised her face wasn't permanently blushing the same color of her hair by now.

It was embarrassing and slightly uncomfortable at how much attention she had received when she had shown up in the elven made dress. A few hobbit women had asked her where she had gotten it from, looking slightly amazed and uncomfortable when she told them that Bilbo had given to her as a birthday present sent from one of the elven kingdoms. Hobbits didn't care much for outsiders, even products of the outside world they were wary of. They had still complemented her none the less, along with the hobbit men. She was still blushing from the comment of one of the hobbit boys, who was now sitting before Bilbo and listening to his tales, who had said she had looked like an elven angel or princess. They really needed to stop, or else her face would be red forever.

"You look lovely my dear," Amaiel sent a small glare at her wizard friend, the blush deepening slightly, "Vanimle sila tiri Amaiel." Amaiel just shook her head, refusing to see what they saw. She was just a half-elf, an Elandili, with curly red hair and a short stature. She truly looked like many of the hobbit women, she thought, just taller and less plump. "I have a gift for you Amaiel," She focused her almost amber colored eyes on Gandalf as he sat next to her, a smile on his aged face as he was enjoying himself as much as the other party guests were, "Now I know that the hobbit whose birthday it is doesn't receive gifts on their birthday, but rather gives gifts to the guests, but considering neither one of us if hobbit, I think this is okay." He smiled a twinkling smile at her, causing her to give a smile in return. "I have a gift that I now believe you are old enough to receive as it was your mothers before she died, and her mother before her."

Amaiel watched as he reached with his gray robes and pulled out a small, red, silk bag. Amaiel couldn't help but gasp when she opened the small bag and pulled out the jewelry within. A long, thin, chain made from some sort of silvered steel fell into her hands as she pulled the necklace out. What surprised her the most, was the pendant hooked to the chain; it was jaggedly cut crystal, about the size of a thimble, set into the same material as the necklace that seemed to shine different colors depending what kind of light it was in and at what angle. It was simply the most beautiful thing Amaiel had ever seen. "Gandalf…it's…it's amazing!"

"The chain is made of Mithril, so it will never fade or break along with the diamond pendant" Gandalf spoke, smiling at the look of awe on her young face before a more serious look appeared in his blue eyes, "which exactly what is needed." Amaiel looked at him curiously, wondering what he could be talking about to change his mood so quickly, "You must never take this necklace off Amaiel, never. It will protect you from darkness and things you cannot even begin to imagine, never take it off Amaiel." Gandalf looked her straight in the eyes, "Promise me, Amaiel, that you will never take it off"

"Gandalf…" Amaiel began, not understanding why the necklace was so important. Yes it was once her mothers, a woman she had never met but wished she had, but that did not mean it had to worn at all times. And what was she concerned with keeping darkness away, she never had any reason to go and find any darkness in the first place. "I do not understand, Gandalf, mankai? What is so important about this necklace other than its rare materials? And why would I need to protect myself from darkness here in the Shire?"

Amaiel watched the wizard sighed, his blue eyes filling up with some form of sadness and despair. "There is much you do not know about yourself Amaiel, Suoress Fae." Amaiel was still watching the wizard as he reached across and took the dazzling necklace from her, and placed it over her head to rest on her neck. "So many things that must be told to you, where to begin for even I do not know the exact beginning of this tale…." Amaiel was listening to Gandalf with raptured attention, she was finally going to learn something about her mother, something about her past and how she came to be in this world. Every time Gandalf came to visit, Amaiel had always asked the wizard about her mother, about where she came from but the wizard would never answer her. He would say that when the time was right, he would tell her the tale. Apparently the time was now.

"Amaiel, you mother was-" Gandalf was cut off by the loud explosion of a firework, one he did not set off himself. Gandalf and Amaiel looked up as all the other guests started to cheer at the largest firework that night was set off, Gandalf's present to Bilbo. Amaiel's eyes widened as the red sparks took the form of a giant dragon, the dragon from Bilbo's adventures! She would have been cheering along with the Hobbits had Gandalf not grabbed her and forced her down to the ground as the firework turned and headed towards them.

Amaiel could feel the heat of the fire as it passed within mere inches of her head, she was thankful that she had done everything she could to get her hair under control or she was sure it would have caught on fire. She would have never been able to live it down in the eyes of Merry and Pippin. She stood up as Gandalf disappeared to where the firework had been set off as the other Hobbits began to cheer and clap as the fire work have on final explosion in the distance. The cheers continued as Bilbo rose to the small platform before everyone, obviously ready to begin his regular birthday speech. Amaiel decided to join in, a smile coming back to her face despite the fact that Gandalf's story had been interrupted.

"Speech Bilbo! Speech!" Amaiel grinned as Frodo settled next to her at the bar, Sam who was a good friend to the two not far behind. "Speech!"

Bilbo was laughing as he waved off the applause and began his speech "My dear Bagginses, and Boffins," There was more clapping and a few cheers, mostly from the Boffins because the Bagginses would never display the unruly nature because they were Baggins, "Tooks and Brandybucks" The cheers were louder, Amaiel could here Merry and Pippin in the background which caused her smile to widen, "Grubbs, Chubbs, Hornblowers…" there was more cheering as each group of hobbits acknowledged their name when called, "Bolgers, Bracegirdles," the noise grew to its loudest here as the hobbits were all into it now, all of them having been drinking since the party started, "and Proudfoots!"

"Proudfeet!" Odo Proudfoot yelled back, having settled his enormous hairy feet, something to be very proud of in the Shire, onto the table he was sitting at. His comment caused everyone, including Amaiel, to laugh as Bilbo waved it off and continued his speech.

"Today is my one hundredth and eleventh birthday!" More cheers from the crowd before Bilbo settled the down and continued, Amaiel couldn't help but smile as Bilbo seemed to be enjoying himself along with everyone else. "Yes, and alas...Eleventy- one years is far too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable Hobbits!" The loudest cheer yet rose from the crowd. "I don't know half of you half as well as I should like; and I like less than half of you as well as well as you deserve." Frodo and Amaiel shared a smirk as the hobbits around them tried to figure out if that was an insult to them or not, "I have…things to do…"

Amaiel frowned, the feeling to uneasiness forming in her stomach again as her Uncle seemed to stare right past them, as if not really seeing them. As he had been doing a lot of lately. His hand also once again was in his pocket, fingering the ring he had found on his adventure. "…and I have put this off for far too long..." Bilbo breathed, "I regret to announce, this is the end. I am going now. I bid you all a very fond farewell!" He focused his eyes on Amaiel and Frodo who were now watching him with confused faces, he smiled at them and whispered as if only to them "Goodbye."

Frodo and Amaiel stare in disbelief as Bilbo vanishes right before their eyes. The hobbits sitting around them gasp and a few started to yell and jump to their feet at what Bilbo had done. Amaiel tried to look around for Gandalf, as she knew that he knew about what Bilbo was going to do, she wanted to know what was happening; but Gandalf had vanished as well.

"Amaiel…" She turned back to Frodo, who was looking up at her with wide eyes, disbelief on his face, "Bilbo…he's…"

"Let's go back to the hole, maybe he's just playing a trick" Amaiel suggested, already standing up and walking through the hobbits who where will talking about Bilbo's stunt unhappily, Frodo was following close behind her as he didn't want to stop and deal with the angry hobbits now, "Gandalf is probably there as well, we knew they were up to something" Amaiel tried to smile reassuredly at Frodo, the unease she felt making it hard to do so, "this must have been it. Let's go and see!"

It took them both about ten minutes to get back to Bag End running, Amaiel could have been there quicker but she waited on Frodo. Amaiel pushed open the round door, both her and Frodo calling out their uncles name "Bilbo!" Only to see Gandalf sitting in a chair by the fire, a strange and far-away look in his eyes. Amaiel walked towards Gandalf who was muttering to himself while Bilbo stopped to pick up the golden ring Bilbo had left of the floor.

"Gandalf…" Amaiel started, bringing his attention to the two of them, "He's gone…hasn't he?"

"He talked for so long about leaving…" Frodo added, continuing where Amaiel ended while coming to stand next to Gandalf "but I didn't think he'd really do it." Neither Amaiel nor Frodo missed the way Gandalf eyed the ring in Frodo's hand.

"Gandalf…" He smiled at Frodo when Amaiel talked again, turning his eyes to her as well.

"Bilbo's ring," he started, standing up and taking an envelope from the mantle and held it open towards Frodo wanting him the place the ring inside, "he's left you both Bag End," Amaiel watched as he sealed the envelop and handed it back to Frodo, "along with all his possessions. The ring is yours now!" He looked at both Amaiel and Frodo with serious eyes "Keep it somewhere out of sight!" Amaiel gasped as Gandalf started towards the door. "I must leave quickly!"

"Gandalf!" Amaiel gasped, following after him along with Frodo.

"Where are you going?" Frodo asked.

"I have some things that I must see to" Gandalf answered, gathering up his things.

"What things?" Frodo continues as Amaiel just watches as the wizard rushes about hurriedly.

"Questions. Questions that need answering!"

"But you've only just arrived!" Amaiel spoke, walking after the wizard as he made for the door, "I have questions of my own that need answered Gandalf! I don't understand!"

Gandalf turned away from the door to face Frodo and Amaiel, "Neither do I…" He looked at them both for a long moment, smiling gently at them as he calmed down for a moment before he speaks again, first to Frodo "Keep it secret, keep it safe!" He then turns his eyes to Amaiel, who had unconsciously clutched onto the necklace hanging from her neck, "Never take it off Amaiel, never."

Frodo and Amaiel could only watch as their friend the Grey Wizard Gandalf walked out of the door and vanished into the night, just like their Uncle had.

* * *

**Translations:**

Vanimle sila tiri – your beauty shines bright

Elandili – half-elf

Mithril - Rare form of silver. The vest Bilbo gives to Frodo later on is made from it

Mankai – why?

Suoress Fae – Blessed One

I would like to point out at this time, I get these from various sites online, so if they are incorrect, I am sorry.


	5. Chapter Four

**The Darkness Dancing: **I had lived in the shire my whole life, growing up beside Frodo and Bilbo and loving them despite the differences. I knew nothing of the outside beyond Gandalf. But when the ring of power is passed to my brother, I won't let him face the world that was even bigger than we imagined alone. But with my own unknown history revealing itself and darkness, who will be there for me?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the _Lord of the Rings_, books or movies otherwise. If I did…Boromir wouldn't have died, that was just sad :(

**Rating: **Rated T for adult language, adult content and dark themes. Rating may change in the future.

**Author Note: **I'm glad there are people that like this story so far. I'm trying to balance this and my time looking for a job out, it's a lot scarier than is seems. I'm also trying not to favor one story over the next, but it's kind of hard when you only have urges to write certain stories at certain times. I'm trying my hardest though~ that's all I can offer. Please leave reviews, I love them! Especially if they can tell me what I need to work on, as I know there are things that I need to.

Now…

I've decided to keep the story in third person point of view, I kind of figured it would end up that way, but I just wanted to make sure first. Thanks to all those that voted on the poll :D

…SO MANY MISTAKES IN THE LAST CHAPTER I HAVE TO GO AND FIX…I AM SO SORRY D:

* * *

"Time is of the essence. Each moment passing the next, leaving the past behind. Who knows what lies ahead?" - Unknown

Chapter Four

Amaiel sighed as she looked down at the silver blade that she clutched tightly in her pale hands. _This is insane…_She thought, _I don't have anyone to practice with nor a need to! Why did Gandalf give it to me all those years ago? Does…does it have anything to do with the ring, this necklace, and why he left? _"This is pointless, I don't know how to use a sword, I much prefer my small hunting bow…" Amaiel muttered, resheathing the sword in its dark green leather sheath, stalking from within the forest back towards Bag End. She had come into the forest early in the evening, when Frodo had left to go to The Green Dragon Inn with Merry, Pippin, and Sam to party, so she could try and practice with the sword Gandalf had given her on her thirteenth birthday away from prying and nosy eyes. As she had been instructed by Gandalf, for both he and her had known that the hobbits of the shire would raise an uproar had they seen her practicing with any weapons. She had already been in the large meadow, a place she frequented when she needed to think, for a few hours past the sun setting and hadn't gotten very far in training. The few times she had sparred with Gandalf when he came to visit had been helpful, as he had told her she had a beautiful form, but she just didn't feel comfortable with such a weapon. She still didn't understand why she would need a sword in the shire!

"I don't think I will ever understand Gandalf…" Amaiel muttered as she opened the round door into the dark hobbit hole, Frodo had not returned yet it seemed.

"Probably not, my dear Amaiel" Amaiel let out a shriek, turning quickly and holding the sword in-front of her defensively out of reflex, "I'm afraid that you will have to take the sheath off first in order to injure me." Amaiel glared at the wizard sitting in the dark, trying to catch her gasping breath.

"You scared me Gandalf!" Amaiel exclaimed, dropping her sword from in front of her to her side, "What are you doing here? You left so suddenly last time that I-" Amaiel was cut off by the door opening behind them, Frodo entering the home the same time Amaiel watched a frantic look enter Gandalf's eyes as if he had just remembered something when seeing the hobbit. "Gandalf…?"

Amaiel jumped back slightly as Gandalf moved forward suddenly, grasping both her shoulder and Frodo's, who had just entered the room with a surprised look on his once sleepy and slightly drunk face, "Is it secret? Is it safe?" Amaiel didn't miss the frantic look he quickly threw at the necklace around her neck before he turned his wide blue eyes back to a now startled Frodo.

"Gandalf? What are you doing here?" Frodo asked, clearly unsettled by the sudden appearance of the wizard who had disappeared as suddenly as he had appeared months before, "What are you talking about? Why are you-"

"The Ring, is it secret? Is it safe?" The slightly crazy look in his wide, frantic eyes had died down some when he noticed how startled the two before him were, but the emotions were still there as he watched Frodo cross over to the chest and pull out the envelope he had sealed the ring in. His hand never left Amaiel's shoulder, his grip tight and strong despite his weak, old-man appearance, as he moved and threw the envelope, still containing the ring, into the fire he must have started when he arrived earlier.

"What are you doing?" Both Frodo and Amaiel cried, surprised by Gandalf throwing one of Bilbo's most prized possessions that he had left them into the fire as if it meant nothing. They both watch as the flames consume the envelope, revealing the golden ring within. Amaiel moves to stand next to Frodo as Gandalf takes the fire tongs and picks the ring from the fire. His blue eyes looking at them with a weird look over it.

"Hold out your hand Frodo" Gandalf drops the ring, which didn't burn Frodo at all despite the heat from the flames, "You'll find it's quite cool…"

Amaiel gives Gandalf a confused look before looking at the ring in Frodo's hand, why was Gandalf acting so weirdly? "Gandalf what's-"

"What can you see?" He cuts her off, sitting at the small stool located by the fire, his eyes staring into hauntingly, "Nothing…" Amaiel looks at the ring when Gandalf lets out a sigh of relief, the crazed look leaving momentarily. Amaiel and Frodo watched as red, fiery words in a language they did not understand began to form on the ring. "Wait…" Frodo said,

"It's some form of elvish Gandalf" Amaiel spoke, looking up from the ring to watch Gandalf, wanting him to explain what was going on.

"We can't read it" Frodo added, also looking to Gandalf to explain as he was confused as Amaiel was. They both watched as Gandalf tensed, looking in the fire a moment longer before looking at them with dark eyes.

"There are few who can…" He spoke, his voice low, "The language it that of Mordor, which I will not utter here."

"Mordor?" Frodo and Amaiel questioned, surprised as they had read about it in several books left by Bilbo's guests when they came through.

"In the common tongue it says, "One ring to rule them all, one ring to find them, one ring to bring them all, and in the darkness bind them." All three look at the ring Frodo held within his hands. Amaiel's uneasy feeling returned as her almost golden eyes looked upon the ring, the necklace suddenly felt heavier and she wished she could take it off but something told her that if she did, the outcome wouldn't be good. "This is the One Ring." He looked from the ring to Frodo and Amaiel, "forged by the dark lord, Sauron, in the fires of Mt Doom...taken by Isildur from the hand of Sauron himself."

"Bilbo found it…Gollom…" Amaiel breathed, almost unbelievably.

"Bilbo found it in Gollom's cave…" Frodo spoke, realizing where the ring must have come from.

Gandalf nodded, agreeing before speaking once more, "For sixty years the ring lay quiet in Bilbo's keeping, prolonging his life, delaying old age...but no longer, Frodo. Evil is stirring in Mordor. The ring has awoken. It has heard its master's call."

"That's impossible Gandalf!" Amaiel spoke, "He was destroyed thousands of years ago, killed!"

"Sauron was destroyed." Frodo spoke as well, agreeing with his sister, while they both looked at Gandalf to agree with them. The same look from before was back as he now looked at the ring, the shadows in the room seeming to deepen as Frodo and Gandalf listened to dark words whispered that Amaiel couldn't hear.

"No, Frodo. The spirit of Sauron has endured. His life force is bound to the ring and the ring survived. Sauron has returned. His Orcs have multiplied...his fortress of Barad- dur is rebuilt in the of Mordor. Sauron needs only this ring to cover all the lands in the second darkness. He is seeking it, seeking it, all his thought is bent on it. For the ring yearns, above all else, to return to the hand of its master: they are one, the ring and the dark lord." Gandalf looked from the ring, his sharp blue eyes looking with both Frodo's and Amaiel's, shaking his head, "Frodo, Amaiel, he must never find it."

Amaiel stood numb watching Gandalf as Frodo began looking for a place in the house to store the ring; she was beginning to understand what was happening and what had to be done. "We put it away, we keep it hidden! We never speak of it again. No one know it's here, do they?" Frodo spoke, half hysteric and half hopeful as he looks back at Gandalf and Amaiel for conformation on his thoughts. Gandalf shifts uncomfortably as Amaiel and Frodo look at him for answers, looking at them sadly.

"There is one other who knew that Bilbo had the Ring. I looked everywhere for the creature Gollum, but the enemy found him first" Amaiel could only watch sadly as Frodo begins to panic, trying to give the ring to Gandalf, as he no longer wanted the memento from Bilbo.

"Take it Gandalf, I am giving it too you!" Amaiel jumped at Gandalf's sudden outburst, watching as her usually calm friend reacted in panic, backing away from Frodo and the ring he locked his blue eyes on.

"Don't tempt me Frodo, I dare not take it. Not even for the desire to keep it safe" Gandalf spoke, "Understand, Frodo...I would use this Ring from a desire to do good...but through me, it would wield a power too great and terrible to imagine."

Frodo locked eyes with Amaiel, both wide with fear and despair. "But it cannot stay here…" Frodo spoke, never taking his eyes from Amaiel's, having a silent conversation with her, asking her if she was okay and her the same with him.

"No…" Gandalf spoke, looking at them both, his eyes once again finding the necklace around Amaiel's neck with relief. "No it cannot."

Amaiel looked away from Frodo, her hand falling on his shoulder trying to reassure him, with serious eyes of liquid ember at Gandalf, "What must we do?"


	6. Chapter Five

**The Darkness Dancing: **I had lived in the shire my whole life, growing up beside Frodo and Bilbo and loving them despite the differences. I knew nothing of the outside beyond Gandalf. But when the ring of power is passed to my brother, I won't let him face the world that was even bigger than we imagined alone. But with my own unknown history revealing itself and darkness, who will be there for me?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the _Lord of the Rings_, books or movies otherwise. If I did…Pippin would have sung a longer song! So haunting but so short as well :(

**Rating: **Rated T for adult language, adult content and dark themes. Rating may change in the future.

**Author Note: **I'm glad there are people that like this story so far. I'm trying to balance this and my time looking for a job out, it's a lot scarier than is seems. I'm also trying not to favor one story over the next, but it's kind of hard when you only have urges to write certain stories at certain times. I'm trying my hardest though~ that's all I can offer. Please leave reviews, I love them! Especially if they can tell me what I need to work on, as I know there are things that I need to.

So, Please review~

* * *

""_I would rather walk with a friend in the dark, than alone in the light." - Helen Keller_

Chapter Five

"You must leave, and leave quickly" Gandalf told them, making both Frodo and Amaiel gather what was needed into a couple of packs they would carry on their backs. Amaiel placed another pair of clothes, a set of breaches and a brown tunic, hesitating on taking the dress that Bilbo gave her before throwing it into the bag as well. "Here, Amaiel" She looked up to see Gandalf holding her sword and a dark green cloak out towards her, "Don't hesitate to use the sword Amaiel, never hesitate." She nodded slowly as she strapped it to her waist with a brown belt and fastened the cloak around her shoulders. Amaiel followed after Gandalf as he left her room to help Frodo, who was moving frantically around the kitchen shoving food into his pack. Amaiel did the same, throwing a couple loaves of bread, a couple apples and several different cheeses before closing the pack. She tied a water skin to it before slinging it across her back, picking her bow and its quiver of arrows from above the shelves and slinging them across her back as well. If they needed food, she would be able to get it, as she knew the hobbit's appetite would never be filled with what she and Frodo were bringing.

"You both must get out of the Shire" Gandalf told them, helping Frodo with securing his overstuffed pack onto his back.

"Where?" Frodo questioned, turning to face the wizard while moving to stand next to his sister, "Where shall we go?" Frodo reached up to clasp Amaiel's hand as it fell to rest on his shoulder.

"Make for the village of Bree" Gandalf told them, handling Frodo a walking staff, to help keep the hobbit balanced, his eyes eyed Amaiel's necklace again.

"Bree?" Frodo asked, looking to his friend "What about you?"

"You're not coming with us Gandalf?" Amaiel asked, her eye's widening when he said that. "What-"

"I will be waiting for in at the Inn of the Prancing Pony" He told them both, placing a hand on Amaiel shoulder trying to reassure her.

"The ring will be safe there?" Frodo asked, the hand that was clutching Amaiel's moving down to rest over the breast pocket in his shirt that held the ring, his bright blue eyes anxious.

"I do not know" Gandalf answered truthfully, moving with them towards the door, "I don't have any answers. I must see the Head of my Order. He is both wise and powerful. Trust me. He'll know what to go."

"Why can't we come with you?" Amaiel asked, "Surely, that would be the safest place for Frodo and the ring?" Gandalf shook his head, not agreeing.

"You both must leave the name of Baggin's behind you, for it is not safe out of the shire" Gandalf help Frodo with his cloak before making sure Amaiel's was tighten as well. She didn't miss the way his hand glossed over the necklace, _what was going on?_ "Travel only by day and stay off of the roads" Amaiel and Frodo nodded, the hobbit trying to smile up at the wizard,

"We can cut across country Gandalf" Frodo replied.

Gandalf smiled a watery smile at the young hobbit and Amaiel, placing a hand on either one of their shoulders, "My dear Frodo, Hobbits really are amazing creatures. You can learn all that there is to know about their ways in a month, and yet, after a hundred years, they can still surprise you." Gandalf looked into Amaiel's eyes, the same watery look in them, and was about to say something but a noise outside startled them all. "Get Down!" He demanded, forcing Amaiel and Frodo into a crouch next to the table as he walked towards the open window where the noise had come from.

Amaiel and Frodo watch was Gandalf slams his wooden staff down on the intruder by the window, a yell of pain following the smash. Amaiel groans softly as she recognizes the voice and hobbit Gandalf is now dragging through the window; Samwise Gamgee, the gardener to Bag End and best friend to Frodo. "Sam, you idiot" She muttered, earning a small smile from Frodo as both she and him moved up from the floor to the table where Gandalf had slammed the other young hobbit down.

"Confound it all Samwise Gamgee, how you been eavesdropping?" Gandalf demanded of the hobbit, who was looking rather frightened of the wizard and situation.

"I ain't been dropping no eaves, sir! Honest. I was just cutting the grass under the window there, if you follow me..." Sam tried to explain nervously, realizing himself that his excuse was not good when it was night outside.

Amaiel shook her head, rolling her eyes at the hobbit, "A little late to be trimming the hedges, don't you think?" Gandalf asked amused, giving the hobbit another chance to tell the truth.

"I heard raised voices" Sam admitted still frightened of the wizard

"What did you hear?" Gandalf demanded, wondering how long the blonde hobbit had been under the window, how much he knew "Speak!"

Sam was stuttering as he tried to talk looking towards Frodo and Amaiel nervously "Nothing important…" he began, "that is, I heard a good deal about a ring...and a Dark Lord. And something about the end of the world, but...Please, Mr. Gandalf, sir," Sam turned brown eyes back to the wizard, wide with fear "don't hurt me! Don't turn me into anything unnatural!"

Amaiel snorted, sharing a smirk with Gandalf and her brother before they all looked back at the hobbit that was now scurrying in his spot,

"No, I've thought of a better use for you" Gandalf spoke, smiling at the hobbit, "A much better use."


End file.
